


Please Don't Go

by DoMeCarisi (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Reader Insert, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoMeCarisi
Summary: You've had feelings for Detective Carisi for quite some time, burning beneath the surface. Now that you're drunk and he's in your bed, you decide to make your move.





	

You don’t remember how you got home. Into your bed. You don’t remember how many drinks you had, or when you decided to leave the bar. You don’t remember Sonny riding with you in the cab, his brow furrowed and lips tight in concern. You don’t remember him picking up the items you dropped behind you, sloppy and stumbling; your coat, then your keys, and your shoe. Walking you up to your apartment, carrying you to your bedroom. You don’t remember any of this.

“Got you some water”

His Staten Island accent is unmistakable. You part your eyes at the sound of his voice, and see the glass of water on your night stand. He is standing on the other side of your bed, with that same concerned look on his face, hands in his pockets. His eyes studying you carefully.

“You got my number. You know, if you need anything, at all -”

“Don’t go,” you plead, barely above a whisper. He pauses, unsure. Your throat aches and your mouth feels dry. You want to reach for the water. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

He smiles softly, gesturing toward the living room.

“Sure thing. I’ll just go out to the couch and -”

“No, please, in here. Please stay with me.”

He stops and nods, taking a moment to survey the scene.

Then, without saying a word, he takes off his coat, hanging it on the hook near the door, removes his gun and badge and places them carefully on the side table, and kicks off his shoes. He walks over to the bed and lays down next to you, long legs stretched out in front of him, still wearing his vest and tie.

“This okay?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow and looking down at you in bed next to him.

You look up at him with squinting eyes. “It’s too bright.”

Still watching you, he reaches over and flicks off the bedside lamp. The room is instantly turned black, and it takes a few moments for your eyes to adjust.

“That better?”

“Thank you,” you say, your face muffled by the blanket you’ve pulled up around you.

Unable to help yourself, your hand reaches out to rub his arm.

“I’m so glad you’re here. Thank you for staying with me.”

“No problem at all,” he says, barely making out your shape in the dark room.

You continue to rub on his arm, exploring the stiff starch of his dress shirt and the tight muscle underneath. You take a deep breath in and recognize his cologne.

Without meaning to, you let out a quiet moan.

You feel Sonny stiffen and start to sit up at the admission, but you keep going anyway. You aren’t thinking clearly. Your hand wanders, from his arm to his chest, down his stomach, and your fingers meet the cold metal of his belt buckle. He takes a sharp breath in, quickly but gently placing his hand on yours, stopping your exploration. He then turns his head down toward you.

“Hey…” he starts, quietly.

Before he can finish, you reach up and kiss him.

You might not be in the best frame of mind, but you’ve been wanting this for so long. So many nights imagining you and him together. And now, here he is.

At first he freezes, but then after a moment he starts to lean into the kiss. You take his hand and move it onto your body, and he grips you tightly. You hear him groan as he pulls you closer. You know he wants it too.

And then, as quickly as it started, he stops.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” he says as he pulls away. He sounds pained as he rolls onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. “Not like this”

You don’t put up a fight, and you sit together in silence for a few moments. You know he’s right.

He exhales, then gets up to take off his vest, dress shirt, and tie, and then crawls back into the bed.

“Let’s get some sleep, okay?” he says as he pulls the covers up around you, lightly kissing you on the forehead.

 

* * *

 

You open your eyes as your room fills with morning light. As soon as you are awake, you’re flooded with a sense of regret and a pounding headache. Rolling over, you see Carisi next to you in bed, asleep. As you try to remember the previous night’s events, he wakes up and turns over, fixing his blue eyes on you.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, genuinely concerned. You notice that he’s wearing his white undershirt, his hair tousled. Your heart begins to race. To be this close, this intimate... In your bed, together.

Confused, you ask, “Did I… did we?”

“Oh, no, we didn’t. Nothing happened, it’s okay” he reassures you. There’s a pause, and he looks at your with worry. “Do you not remember last night?”

“Not entirely.”

You look down, embarrassed. You suddenly recall throwing yourself at him, hard. Your shameless advances, and his refusal. Putting your hands on him, kissing him.

“I’m so sorry,” you say, eyes wide and shaking your head.

“What do you have to be sorry for? It’s okay. It happens,” he smiles kindly.

The embarrassment has already started to fade. He makes you feel so… at ease.

You feel him watching you, so you look up and meet his gaze. Those blue eyes.

“I.. thank you. For helping me home. For staying.”

“Of course.”

He pauses. “Is everything okay?”

He’s serious. He pauses and bites his lower lip in concentration, reaching out his hand to move a lock of hair out of your eyes. You shudder when his skin makes contact with yours, and you feel a tingle deep inside.

“Yes,” you say, blushing and looking down.

“Look, you know why I had to put a stop to last night, right?” He always gets straight to the point. You’ve always liked that about him.

“Yeah, I get it,” you nod.

“Okay, good. I just.. I just would want to make sure that it was something you really wanted, you know? And not just the drinks”

You take a moment, not sure how to respond. You see the sincerity in his eyes, and you appreciate how he’s always looking out for you.

For a moment you get lost watching him, admiring the shocks of grey in his hair, his pink lips, the posture of a man that is so driven, kind, and principled.. and hoping that he could just read your thoughts, understand how badly you desire him.

“Can I kiss you?”

At first you are surprised by the request, unsure if you heard him correctly. Your entire body lights up.

“Yes,” you smile.

Keeping his eyes locked on yours, he moves forward and gently, sweetly kisses you. It is soft, and slow, and teasing.

He pulls back and watches your expression.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He’s smiling wide now, blue eyes shining.

You blush once more, and before you can respond, he asks, “Can I kiss you again?”

You nod and his kiss comes deeper this time. Yearning. Passionate. You feel his longing as his hand comes up behind you, holding your head and tangling his fingers in your hair. The stolen moments, lingering looks, and secret desire bursting to the surface. You surrender to his kiss completely, letting his warmth envelope you - better than any fantasy.

You roll off of your side and onto your back, and he repositions himself right next to you, never breaking the kiss. His hand roams up and down your body, feeling the ebb and flow of your breath, wandering across your frame. You savor each touch as the pressure builds inside.

Slowly, he begins inching up under your shirt, palm flat against your stomach.

“Are you okay with this?” his voice his low, deep and gruff, right next to your ear.

“Yes” you breathe into him.

He reaches your breasts and takes a handful, massaging and groping with his hand. You moan as he starts kissing your neck, carefully tracing down your collar bone and lifting your shirt, then teasing your nipples with his mouth. You involuntarily let out a ragged breath and roll your hips forward, your hand reaching up and grabbing a handful of his hair.

Your heartbeat begins to quicken as his hand traces down your curves and rests on the button to your jeans. Before he can ask, you moan “Please.”

With that, he expertly unbuttons your pants with one hand, and slips under your panties. His fingers slowly slide up and down your slick opening, and then plunge inside. Your face is hot as you let out a moan and he leans down to kiss you again. You’re overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside you, the scent of his cologne, his taste, his stubble rubbing against your chin and cheeks. You are both breathing heavy, bodies pushed up against one another, rocking together. The heat is unbearable and you can feel him, large and erect and ready, pressed up against your leg. Pleasure ripples through your body as he knows exactly where to touch you, and you lift your hips up off the bed.

He’s grinding against you, completely taken by what he is doing to you, and you know what he needs. His urge is undeniable and it just drives you more wild.

“I want you, Sonny.. Inside me, now, please,” you moan.

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” he says as he pulls back, taking off his t-shirt. You hear the clank of his belt and his zipper open as he frees his throbbing, hard cock and helps you out of your pants.

Positioning himself in between your legs, your body trembles. You’ve wanted this for so long, and now here he is… He leans down and hungrily kisses you as you feel his cock press against you wet with precum. You reach down and grasp it with your hand, fingers wrapping around his girth, guiding him into you. He closes his eyes for a moment and thrusts forward until he fills you up. A deep, guttural groan escapes him and he settles down on top of you. His skin is on your skin, hot and sticky with sweat. He slowly begins to slide in and out, and you curl your toes and open wider to receive his entire length, plunging deeper.

His blue eyes find yours and you move together, in rhythm. You’re both completely high off of the moment, off of each other. He starts to quicken his pace, to pump steadily, breathlessly, but then he has to force himself to slow down. His eyes are half-closed, and you wrap your legs around him. Kissing him, feeling his body heavy on yours, it is better than you could have ever hoped. He starts to thrust faster, gripping you tight, and burying his face into your hair, nuzzling your neck and planting kisses on you.

The pressure continues to build, spilling out over the top. You dig your nails into his back and nearly scream from it. Just then, he lets out a hot moan against your neck, thrusting deep and hard, his cock pulsing hot cum inside of you.

You both sink into one another, bodies softening and relaxing. Breathing deeply, your whole body buzzing, and begin to feel the cum leaking out onto the sheets. Carisi takes a moment, and rolls off onto his back, next to you.

You turn to look at him; red faced, and out of breath but smiling. Deeply satisfied, with his eyes focused on yours. He finds your hand and pulls it onto his chest, rising and falling. Blue eyes shining.

Can this be real?

A few moments later, he breaks the silence.

“When you’re ready, I know this great zeppole place just a few blocks away. Good coffee, too.”


End file.
